The Hose
by roxan1930
Summary: Based of a scene in season 5 episode 2! "I'm gonna hose you down in your sleep!" What if Carol had actually gone though with that threat and used a hose on Daryl? Sillyness about to happen!


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead**

 **The Hose**

Carol honestly felt a little weird now that she was wearing nice and more so _clean_ clothes again.

The group had just arrived in Alexandria and everyone was still a bit wary of what to think since Woodbury and Terminus had also been said to be 'safe havens' only for one to be run by a psycopath and the other being full of cannibals.

Carol had taken it upon herself to pretend to be an innocent happy housewive who was only still alive because of the others so in case things went bad again, she would be underestimated, allowing her to catch them off guard and take them down without them expecting it.

Her plan seemed to be working as she was asked to cook for the older people.

"Time to punch the clock and make the casseroles~" she sing-songs as she leaves the house.

She sees Daryl sitting on the porch fiddling with his crossbow that he hadn't given up like the group had done with all their other weapons.

He looks up at her and asks a simple "What?"

"Make dinner for the older people. The ones who need a break, people who can't cook. Get so meet a lot of neighbors that way." she explains herself, wanting to try and get a better view of the people who where already there.

"A'right." he went bacl to what he was doing and she frowned.

"Have you taken a shower yet?" she asked even when the answer was obvious by how he was still covered in dirt with his hair hanging in strings in front of his face.

Despite it being Obvious he haden't showered he still hummed and nodded with a soft "Yeah."

"Take a shower. I'm gonna wash that vest. We need to keep up appearances, even you." she scolded him as she started to leave.

"Well, I ain't starting now." he dismissed her.

"I'm gonna hose you down in your sleep!" she threathens while walking away.

"You look ridiculous!" she hears him calling after her and she frowns more.

She knew Daryl would never want to really hurt to and she honestly didn't care about her appearance so much but she really didn't like his tone.

His tone made it clear he was mocking her for tidying up not for herself but for a place with people they didn'tknow, just to fit in with the image people there had.

She felt like teaching him a lesson and smirked when an idea popped into her head.

* * *

Carol bit her lip to keep herself from snickering as she snuck to the porch, long green gardenhose in hand.

Upon returning from cooking for the Alexandia people she was happy to see that Daryl was still on the porch's railing where she left him though now he was sleeping.

Part of her wondered how he was able to sleep like that before the other part reminded her how all of them had slept on the group multiple times.

She could see how he had indeed not taken a shower like she told him and while she didn't like that he didn'tlisten to her earlier, it allowed her to perform her little plan.

Slowly she crept up so she was standing on the street right in front of the railing, careful not to make too much sound.

Daryl was a very light sleeper and she knew so much as a twig snapping could wake him up due him always being on guard.

Luckily the man didn't wake up and continued to sleep, snoring softly.

With a smirk Carol aimed and turned a knob, releasing a strong stream of water that sprayed all over Daryl.

The cold water woke him up straight away.

His blue eyes snapped open and with a startled yelp he fell from the railing onto the wooden floor of the porch.

Wasting no time Carol ran up the steps of the porch to get a better angle at him, grinning as she watched him thrash around as she soaked him.

"Guh, argh, _Carol_!" Daryl cried as he tried to get up multiple times but kept slipping due to the water.

"I told you I'd hose you down in your sleep!" she laughed as she wiggled the hose a little to make the water hit him on him places and getting him even more wet.

After another few moments she suddenly heard a familiar voice ask "Carol, what are you doing?"

The woman jumped in surprise and turned to face nor only Rick who had spoken but also the rest of their group, many looking confused but more so amused.

She finally turned the water off and shugged with an innocent grin.

"I just thought Daryl could use a shower but since he didn't want to go to the shower I thought I'd bring it to him." she said, earning laughs all around.

"The hell, woman?! What's so damn hard 'bout me sayin' 'no'?!" Daryl yelled as he finally managed to stand up, soaked to the bone.

"Aw, come on, Daryl! That's no way to talk to Carol after she gave you a fresh shower!" Maggie spoke up with a grin.

"Yeah, she even washed your clothes for you without even making you take them off! You should be thanking her!" Glenn cheerfully agreed with his wive.

"Ya know, you guys are right, thank you, Carol." Carol heard Daryl say but instead of sounding neutral or cadual thankful he sounded playful.

Turning back towards him she saw he had a mischievious smirk on his face.

"Lemme give ya a hug." he spread his arms wide making a little water fly off him.

Carol's eyes went wide and she turned around in am attempt to get away but he was too fast for her and before she knew it she was trapped in a wet embrace.

She squealed in surprise as she felt her own clothes getting soaked as Daryl held her and made a show of rubbing head head against her's while their friends laughed.

Suddenly Daryl stopped his assault and looked up.

"I wouldn't be laugin' if I were ya." he threathened and with that he let go of Carol and tackled Rick and Glenn to the ground and started wrestling with them, earning even more laughter.

"Oh come on, you bunch of pansies! Let me show you how to really floor a man!" Abraham bellowed before dropping his large frame onto the pile.

"Good thing the rest of us are above something so dumb." Sasha good-naturedly rolled her eyes only to get nugged by Michonne.

"You are but I'm not!" the sword-wielder chirped before became the first woman to join the mess of bodies on the ground.

Bebore anyone else could join they were suddenly all sprained by cold water again, earning surprised yells, squeeks and cursing.

"You were all getting dirty again." Carol batted her eye-lashes innocently and everyone was laughing again.

The response she got was the hose being yanked from her hands by Daryl and getting sprayed herself.

When Deanna came by to check up on the new arrivals she was surprised to find some of them fighting for a gardenhose while the rest stood by and laughed.

Deanna decided she should probably return some other time again and left.

 **The End**

 **I've been obsessed with The Walking Dead and got my mom hooked on it too! Hope you like this fi** **c!**


End file.
